


Constellations

by voguethranduil



Series: dirty pretty things [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, just tooth aching fluff, nauseating fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguethranduil/pseuds/voguethranduil
Summary: the constellationsof starss c a t t e r e dacross hisbackis themapthat guides mehomeeach timei find myselflost.-you are my home





	Constellations

_ His skin is like silk,  _ you think to yourself, as your hand dances across the length of his spine.  _ It’s so soft.  _

You’re not sure what time it is because at a time like this, when you were sure you both were going to die in a mission gone sideways, the only thing that matters is  _ him  _ and  _ you  _ and that you’re both  _ alive  _ and  _ okay _ , and that you get one more chance to be  _ together _ when you  _ swore  _ there might’ve been a chance that one of you could’ve been six feet under by now.

The honorary ‘glad-you’re-alive-sex’ was an event to remember, no doubt convincing you to think as you lie here now that your calves should have a permanent position on his shoulders. Sure, you may both have jumped each other's bones when you should’ve taken time to shower and get the blood and grime off of your bodies, but the second he cupped your face in both of his hands and kissed you with fiery, adrenalized passion, cleansing yourselves was the last thing on your mind.

Normally you’d tease Eggsy for falling asleep so quickly afterward, but tonight, you let him rest easy. He’s faced away from you, arm tucked under the pillow and cheek smushed against the pillow as well. You’re both still bare, and you’re tucked against his side, idly brushing your fingers against his back.

The moonlight through the blinds leak out onto the sleeping silhouette of your boyfriend, the pale blue illuminating and almost defining the muscles and various marks scattered across his back. Your fingers ever so carefully graze across some of the old scars across his shoulder blades, the raised, pink skin soft under the pads of your fingers. You cringe at the fact that these may have been from his step-father or the myriad of fights he used to get into. After you had sex for the first time, you were tentative in asking; but because you had earned his trust and affection, he kissed you softly and took a deep breath and told you the stories behind each scar on his back.

He’s incredibly humble, despite what he thinks. It’s one of the many things that attracted you to him in the first place. You, well, before you became a Kingsman, you meddled in various underground (and  _ very  _ illegal) things which made you feel like you were some sort of queen, not to be messed with. But things happened, which ultimately led you to the Kingsman and  _ Eggsy  _ and he was quick to help you learn where you belonged- and even put you in your place at times. As things became more romantic than platonic between the two of you, it became hard to imagine what life would be like  _ without  _ him. You would call Eggsy the sun, but no, he’s your moon and stars: for his light led you out of the darkness, and into the light.

As your forefinger runs along a particularly nasty scar on his shoulder, you halt your movements for a moment. This one was from his step-father if you remember correctly. It makes your heart ache for him, and you don’t stop yourself from shifting a little closer to him to press your lips against it. Your eyes flutter shut for a second, pulling back to peck one last kiss on it before you pull away. 

He rouses slightly from the sudden affection, saying something practically incoherent. You feel bad for a moment that you’ve woken him, but that thought is pushed away when he turns to face you and slings his arm around your waist, pulling you to his chest. He hums in contentment as you reciprocate willingly to his movements, and kisses your forehead.

“Why’re you awake?” He says, voice barely above a whisper. “You should’ve been asleep ages ago, love.”

“You’re soft,” You answer honestly, earning a small chuckle from him. “And I almost lost you back there.”

He frowns sleepily at that and seems to awaken a little bit more. You feel a little bad because he was  _ sleeping  _ and you woke him up, and seemingly have troubled him with your thoughts.

“I almost lost you too, love, but we made it, didn’t we?” He replies, brushing your hair away from your face. His voice is overwhelmingly calming and reassuring, that you can only nod in response as he soothes you. “So let’s just sleep now, baby.”

It’s quiet as you nod in agreement again, and when Eggsy thinks you’ve fallen asleep, he doesn’t stop himself when he says,

“I love you, honey.”

But you just smile sleepily and think  _ finally  _ as you kiss his collarbone, and reply,

“I love you too.”


End file.
